Earth Customs
by DBZer16
Summary: Written for the Blue & Black live journal Earth Customs Challenge. Drabbles centering on Bulma and Vegeta. Short and sweet.


_A/N: I have written these for the Blue and Black live journal Earth Customs challenge. I don't own DBZ or the picture from the new image manager that may or may not upload so do not sue me. I have college ahead of peoples._

* * *

Saiyans do not share. They do not share food. They do not share clothes. They do not share homes. Those types of actions were done only by those within packs such as mates, siblings, or offspring.

If a saiyan ran into a random person on the street, that random person was unlikely to receive anything more than a passing glance or sneer.

Saiyans did not share.

That was why he was having a bit of a culture shock. The blue-haired woman had offered to _share _her home, technology, medical care, food, everything. In a dumbstruck moment he had accepted.

There had to be something wrong with her.

Even if humans willing shared everything they had to offer, there had to be something wrong with her. He was a murderer. He killed her friends. He killed her pathetic boyfriend. He threatened to kill her on a weekly basis.

Was she insane?

And so, every time he hurt himself. Every time he was hungry. Every time he needed the GR fixed. Every time he needed new clothes. Every single time without fail, she gave. She gave him the bandages, sustenance, repairs, garments, and she tried to do so while smiling.

It unnerved him.

No one ever shared anything with him. They only took. They took his home, his family, his innocence, his honor, his pride. They took everything without remorse or hesitation.

It was such an odd thing. To be given the things he wanted.

As earlier stated, it unnerved him.

The hardest part? He had no idea what to do when he was given these things. She had long since proven that she didn't offer them to him because of empty threats. No. She gave because she wanted to. He couldn't thank her. His throat would choke on the words. He could not repay her. He had nothing to offer.

And so every once and a while, she would rant.

"Would it honestly kill you to just say 'thank you?'" Maybe. "Why can't you show a little gratitude every now and then?" He didn't know how. "You are so ungrateful! I don't have to do these things for you, ya know!" He was well aware.

But that was the thing. He was grateful.

One balmy summer day, as he sat in the GR strangely patient while she worked on a short circuit, he began to think about her generosity. Never once did she question sharing her home with him for three years. Not a single doubt.

He could never repay her…

He stared down at the floor in thought. How pathetic. In debt to a lowly weak female. How Frieza's guards would have laughed at him. But she wasn't weak was she? She had no cowardice. Her pride and ego rivaled his own though on different standings. She acted more like a saiyan than she realized.

"Hey, Vegeta, this may take a while. I don't have the right part to fix this right now. I'll have what I need tomorrow though." She had noticed him staring off into space. He'd sort of mellowed out a bit in the last few months. Oh, he was still as determined as ever to reach his goal, but lately it seemed as though he were distracted. That distraction, in turn made him furious because he couldn't concentrate, thus hindering his training and making him blow a casket.

However, he was doing none of that now. He just sat there calmly, almost gravely. When he knocked himself out after the gravity room exploded, she'd seen. She'd seen that he had terrible nightmares. But when he woke up, he acted like nothing happened, which clued her in that this was a regular occurrence.

He was lost.

Vegeta hardly noticed the woman's report. It wasn't like he would have gotten any serious training in even if she had finished within the next half hour or so. It didn't really matter. He would just bathe, meditate, wake up in the middle of the night from some stupid dream, and wait until breakfast was served.

"I'm guessing that means you don't really have anything to do until then, huh?" A shrug. Okay, what was up with him? "Have you seen the library yet?" He actually looked at her, curiosity piqued. She walked over to where he stood and took his hand, pulling him out of the training room. "We have tons of books in there, and something tells me you're far more literate than Goku is."

He smirked at that.

No, saiyans didn't share. But humans, especially the woman did. And after some time she would share her life with him.

Vegeta could honestly say that he never expected that they would wind up sharing two children and a family.


End file.
